Miraculous ladybug Tokyo mew mew crossover
by InuyameTaisho
Summary: When the Tokyo mew mew's find out about the akuma attacks in Paris Ryou decides to send Yukina Shirogane his 15 year old sister to Paris to find out what is going on. but what was supposed to be strictly a mission ends up into a romance when Yukina begins to fall in love with Chat Noir.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

In Tokyo japan a 15-year-old girl with blond hair and blue eyes ran at top speed to Café Mew Mew. She ran through the door and up the stairs she then slammed open the door to her brother's room but he wasn't there she sighed and ran in to the basement she tripped over the last step and fell "Ryou!" she yelled, as she closed her eyes she then felt strong arms around her she opened her eyes and looked up to see her older brother Ryou Shirogane

"Are you ok Yukina you seem worried?" Ryou asked, as he set Yukina on her feet Yukina nodded and handed her brother a French newspaper Ryou looked at it and tilted his head Yukina sighed

"it says Paris terrorized by Akumas." Yukina said, Ryou blinked

"what exactly is a Akuma?" Ryou asked, Yukina thought a minute

"I say a Akuma is like an infuser it can transform people." Yukina said, Ryou's blue eyes grew wide

"so, it is another form of an infuser." Ryou said, Yukina nodded

"that's why I want to get to the bottom of this and go to Paris, France." Yukina said, Ryou thought a moment

"fine Yukina you can go just be careful and you have to stay with Aunt Sabine and go to school there deal Yukina." Ryou asked, Yukina nodded and ran up to her room to pack her suitcase soon she was done she then changed into her night gown and bought tickets to Paris she then called her Aunt

"hello this is Sabine."

"hi Aunt Sabine its Yukina Shirogane I was wondering if I could come stay with you for a while." Yukina said, into the phone

"hi Yukina sure you can what is going on?" Sabine asked, Yukina remembered that her aunt sabine knows about the Tokyo Mew Mews

"I actually have a mission that I'm doing and for it I have to go to Paris so yeah." Yukina said, Sabine giggled

"of course, Yukina." Sabine said, Yukina smiled

"ok thankyou bye Aunty." Yukina said, and hung up Yukina then placed her power pendent on her bedside table and went to bed. The next morning, she got dressed into her usual clothes she then grabbed her suit case and carried it down the stairs where Ryou was waiting Ryou then took her suitcase and put it in the trunk of the car Yukina then got into the passenger seat and Ryou drove her to the airport Yukina then boarded the plane to Paris, France and so after a long flight the plane landed in Paris.


	2. Chapter one: Paris, France

**Chapter one: Paris, France**

 **~Yukina's pov~**

* * *

I got off the plane and got my suitcase smiling I walked outside and took out my phone I quickly called Aunt Sabine "Sabine here." I smiled

"hi Aunty it's Yukina I'm at the airport in Paris can you come get me?" I asked, I heard some mumbling

"of course, Yukina Marinette is at school she should be done soon." Aunt Sabine said, I nodded

"yes, thank you Aunty." I said, and hung up with in a half hour they were here I put my suitcase in the trunk and got into the car

"so Yukina to the house then." She said, as she looked back to me I thought a moment then shook my head

"no drop me off at Mari's school I want to surprise her but can you take my stuff to the house though?" I asked, Aunt Sabine nodded and soon we were at the school

"she should be getting out in a few minutes ok Yukina." Aunt Sabine said, I nodded and got out of the car I put my hand in my pocket and fiddled with my power pendent as they drove off I sat on the steps. About twenty minutes passed until I heard the school bell ring I stood up and watched the kids leave then I saw my cousin Marinette walking with a girl and two guys the one guy had pale blond hair and green eyes he started to walk to a limo I walked past him that was until I tripped and began to fall I closed my eyes then I felt arms wrap around me I opened my eyes and looked up to see the boy had caught me

"you ok?" he asked, I nodded suddenly at a loss for words he then sat me on my feet I shook my head and smiled

"thank you for catching me I'm Yukina Shirogane." I said, he smiled at me

"Adrian Agreste and your welcome." He said, I then saw Marinette walk up to us she was glaring at me

"who are you?" she asked, I sighed

"shouldn't be so mean Mari." I said, her blue eyes grew wide

"Kina?" she said, more like a question I nodded

"in the flesh." I said, she smiled and hugged me

"when did you get here?" she asked, as she pulled away I thought a minute

"about fifty minutes ago, Mari." I said, she smiled even wider

"that's awesome let me introduce you to my friends." She said, I nodded and walked with her over to the other boy and girl Adrian followed us

"hi I'm Ayla." Said, the girl she had autumn hair hazel eyes and glasses I smiled and nodded

"hi I'm Nino." Said, the other boy he had brown hair brown eyes glasses a cap and head phones

"hi I'm Yukina Marinette's cousin." I said, they nodded

"Adrikins!" I heard an awful voice yell I saw Adrian sigh as a girl with blond hair and blue eyes show up Adrian put on a fake smile and turned to the girl

"hi Chloe what's up?" Adrian asked, the girl turned and looked at me

"um who is the poorly dressed ugly girl?" she asked, my blue eyes grew wide

' _she did not just say that.'_ I thought, as I looked at her

"Chloe don't." Marinette said, for she knew how I get the girl turned to Marinette

"oh, back off ugly my daddy's a poor baker." Chloe said, I saw Marinette began to tear up

' _how dare she make my cousin cry how dare she."_ I thought, as I looked at Marinette I then turned to Chloe I let out a low growl that made every one look at me

"don't you dare talk bad about my cousin you hear me." I said, Chloe looked at me and began to laugh

"and what are you going to do about it?" she asked, I took a step forward

"you want to try me you Spoiled little brat because I can take you out in a second." I said, her eyes grew wide and filled with fear

"um I got to go bye Adrian." She said, and left I laughed then hugged Marinette

"so, Kina are you going to go to school here?" Mari asked, as I let go of her I nodded

"yes, that was the deal I made with Ryou." I said, Marinette nodded we then walked home when we got there I took out my phone and called Ryou

"hello." I heard Ryou ask, from his end of the line I looked around and walked out side

"Ryou its Yukina," I said.

"hey Yukina how are you?" he asked, I smiled

"I'm doing good how are the other Mews doing?" I asked.

"they are doing good but it seems that there are less Chimera animal attacks since the Akuma attacks started." Ryou said, I thought a moment

"I'll see what I can find here Ryou oh can you send Karin over to Paris please if these Akuma are a new type of infuser I will need her," I said.

"right Yukina I'll get her shipped right away." He said, I smiled a large smile

"thanks, Ryou." I said, then I heard footsteps

"Kina come inside it is getting late." Marinette said, causing me to jump a bit

"I got to go Ryou but tell the others to stay on their toes." I whispered, into the phone so that Marinette didn't hear then I hung up I then followed Marinette inside we ate then I changed into my night gown put my power pendent into my clothes for tomorrow and then i went to sleep.


End file.
